At present, an electronic apparatus is often equipped with a display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescent display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. There are some electronic apparatuses with limited size, such as a wearable electronic apparatus like a smart watch, smart glasses or an HMD (head-mounted display) device. For these size limited electronic apparatuses, display areas of their displays are usually quite small, therefore less information can be displayed.